1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to hair care compositions. More specifically, the protective compositions of the present invention include β-glucogallin, gallates and concentrate of liquid endosperm of Cocos nucifera. 
2. Description of Prior Art
The maintenance of key cytological features and healthy survival of dermal papillary cells in considerable numbers is essential for the growth of hair and associated gland systems of the skin. Hair dermal papilla cells are specialized mesenchymal cells that exist in the dermal papilla located at the bottom of hair follicles. These cells play pivotal roles in hair formation, growth, and cycling. Dermal papilla cells accumulate below undifferentiated epidermis which is then stimulated to grow down into the dermis as a hair “peg”. Interaction between the hair peg and the dermal papilla cells promotes differentiation into a mature hair follicle. Some important references on hair follicle development include:    1. Paus R, Muller-Rover S, Van Der Veen C, Maurer M, Eichmuller S, Ling G, Hofmann U, Foitzik K, Mecklenburg L, Handjiski B. A comprehensive guide for the recognition and classification of distinct stages of hair follicle morphogenesis. J Invest Dermatol. 1999 October; 113 (4):523-32;    2. McElwee K J, Hoffmann R. Growth factors in early hair follicle morphogenesis. Eur J Dermatol. 2000 July-August; 10 (5):341-50.    3. Holbrook K A, Minami S I. Hair follicle embryogenesis in the human. Characterization of events in vivo and in vitro. Ann N Y Acad Sci. 1991 Dec. 26; 642:167-96.    4. Pinkus H. Embryology of hair. In: The biology of hair growth. Montagna W, Ellis R A (eds). Academic Press Inc, New York, 1958, pp 1-32.    5. Chase H B. Growth of the hair. Physiol Revs. 1954; 34:113-126.    6. Fraser D A. The development of the skin of the back of the albino rat until the eruption of the first hairs. Anat Rec. 1928; 38:203-223    7. Koelliker A. Zur Entwicklungsgeschichte der äusseren haut. Zwiss Zool. 1850; 2:67-92.
It is the principle objective of the present invention to disclose the ability of protective compositions comprising β-glucogallin, gallates and concentrate of liquid endosperm of Cocos nucifera to protect the dermal papilla cells from stress signals, more specifically UV rays.
The present fulfills the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.